kenneths_td_big_brotherfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Brother 1
Big Brother 1 '''is the first season of '''Kenneth's Total Drama Big Brother. '''It began on April 19th, 2019 and ended on ?. ? was announced the winner over ? in a ? vote. Casting + Development Casting was announced on Kenneth's YouTube Channel on April 7th, 2019. The season would be played out of the app Discord, while videos and announcements for the series would be shown on YouTube. Over 40 applications were received before the cut off on April 12th, 2019. Out of the 40 applicants, 13 were accepted into the season. The finalized cast was announced on April 14th, 2019. The season then began on April 19th, 2019. Twists * '''Bag Temptation - At the premiere, the contestants were put to the test right away when they were offered a mystery bag. It was unknown what was contained inside the bag unless someone decided to open it to find out what was inside. Adrienne ended up opening the bag, granting her immunity for the week. Houseguests Weekly Logs Week 1: At the premiere, the contestants were offered a mystery bag in which only one person could open. Adrienne opened the bag, thus gaining immunity for the week. During the "Infection" HOH competition, Chase successfully became the first HOH of the season. At the nomination ceremony, Paul and Lola were put up for eviction. After; Troy, Liam, and Evan were selected by random draw to join the HOH and nominees in the "Hard To Handle" POV competition. Chase gained full control of the week after taking home the POV win. He decided to take Paul off the block and named Troy as the replacement nominee. The POV ceremony resulted in an explosive fight within the cast, ultimately causing Troy to walk from the game before the votes were revealed. He would of been evicted regardless in a 8-2 vote against Lola. Week 2: After a very chaotic and shocking first week, the contestants played "Total Drama Scramble" for their next HOH competition. In a very close match, Liam was able to beat out everyone else and became the second HOH of the season. Shortly after, both Paul and Damien found themselves put up on the block for the week. After Mo, Viviana and Chase had their names drawn to participate in the "Backwards Compatibility" POV competition, Liam was able to beast it out and claimed the POV for the week. He decided to veto one of his own nominations, taking Damien off the block and replacing him with Viviana. However, due to not being in the right mental state to go on, Viviana had to make the unfortunate decision of pulling herself from the game. The eviction was therefore cancelled, sparing Paul in the process. Week 3: The campers started off the new week in the "Leap Of Fate" HOH competition. The hard fought competition resulted in Quinn taking power for the week and becoming the first female of the season to be crowned HOH. She made the decision to nominate Chase and Evan, putting the two in danger of possible eviction. Damien, Lola and Jade were selected to play in the "All Puzzled Out" POV competition, in which Damien dominated the competition and took home the veto. With the veto, he used it's power in order to take Chase off the chopping block. Forced to put up a new nominee, Quinn named Jade as the replacement. At the eviction, the vote ended in a 4-4 tie, in which Quinn casted her sole vote to evict Jade over Evan. Week 4: {| |